I've Missed You
by fabulouscourage
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are reunited after Kurt has been away for two weeks. Finally being together again after missing each other so much, their love for one other is all they can think about - and act on. Smut.


**So, this is my first time writing smut. If anyone likes this, I'll add more chapters! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked three times on the front door to Blaine's house. He was nervous, and his stomach was doing tiny flips when Blaine answered the door, and he saw him with that ridiculous grin on his face. Kurt couldn't resist but throw himself into Blaine's arms, pressing his face to Blaine's chest and murmuring 'I've missed you' as he basked in the scent of his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt had taken a family holiday and had been separated from Blaine for two whole weeks. He still doesn't know how he managed it. Yes, They called each other everyday, they texted each other...but it just wasn't the same.

Finally, they're back where they belong. In each others arms.

Blaine's heart melted at the adorable reaction, and he pulled Kurt into the house. He closed the door, pulling Kurt even tighter to himself and held him protectively in his arms. They lingered there for a moment, just holding each other, being in each other's embrace. It felt so good, so perfect and so_ right_.

"Missed you too..." Blaine whispered, and he planted a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, then Kurt wriggled free and grasped his boyfriend's hands, looking him in his russet eyes.

"Hi." was all he said, and Blaine looked deeply into those warm blue eyes, chuckling slightly before he replied with his own, "Hi."

His lips curved into a loving smile as he leant forward and kissed Kurt's cheek, causing a faint blush to radiate the porcelain skin beneath his lips.

Kurt moved his face slightly to catch Blaine's lips in a quick kiss, which Blaine returned longingly.

He broke the kiss to stutter something before he forgot about it. "I've prepared something..." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers, opening a door which lead into the living room.

Kurt began to natter on about something to do with the holiday, but then as he stepped inside, he stopped talking and his eyes examinied the sight before him.

He knew Blaine had never been good with romance. But somehow he had managed to do _this_, and this, this was _perfect _romantically.

The lights were low and the flames from small candles throughout the room flickered at all angles. On the coffee table in the centre of the room there was a bunch of red roses. Soft music radiated from the stereo at a low volume, creating a sweet and warm effect around the room.

Blaine smiled widely at the expression of awe on Kurt's face, and lead him into the room, sitting on the couch and pulling him down to sit next to him.

"Have I done good?" He giggled slightly as Kurt looked at him with doughy eyes and an adorable little smile.

"I'll take that as a, um, yes...?" Blaine arced a brow, his smile almost fading.

Kurt jumped slightly, and he nodded, "Oh, Yes. Blaine, Yes yes yes. You have, it's brilliant, perfect..." He looked around, his eyes fixed on the bunch of flowers.

"Oh!" Blaine leaned forward and grabbed them, thrusting them into Kurt's hands. "These are for you, by the way. I've been thinking about you non-stop and I've really missed you. " He flashed a grin. Kurt returned it, bringing the flowers to his face and inhaling softly. "Thank you...so much." He placed them back on to the table, setting them so they were just like they were before.

Then Kurt found himself gazing at Blaine.

His curls were free, no gel today. His eyes glistened, and his smile beamed. Kurt whispered, "I love you so much."

Blaine let his grin soften into a smile, and he whispered back. "I love you too."

Blaine then jumped up and turned off the music, and turned on the televison and DVD player. Blaine twisted his head to face Kurt as he pressed play. Kurt rolled his eyes. A cheesy romantic comedy. Of course.

Blaine quickly skipped back to the couch, positioning himself so he was lying on Kurt's chest, Kurt's slender fingers twirling his curls. Kurt continued his consistent nattering about his holiday and about how increasingly irritating Finn is becoming as the movie played, and before long, Both boys were giggling like maniacs with each other, cuddling each other, absorbing each other.

After the movie had finished, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a lopsided smile and he sat up. Kurt sighed happily, watching Blaine fumbling with the remote and switching the television off. The room was silent, and Blaine and Kurt were gazing at each other.

Kurt leant forward, closed his eyes, and cupped Blaine's face; kissing him heatedly. Blaine - slightly taken a back - slowly locked his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt broke the kiss, fluttering his eyes open and looking into Blaine's.

For a moment, there was an intense sense of sexual tension between the both of them - the closeness of their bodies, the fact they were alone and how strong of a connection they had. Kurt hadn't ever felt like _this _before. As he kissed Blaine again, He felt...lustful. He had a desire for more than just this. With the way that Blaine carefully cradled him as his lips moved deeply with Kurt's, he was unsure if Blaine felt the same. It wasn't until Blaine pushed Kurt backwards until he was lying down, and straddled his hips that he realised he was wrong.

The kiss intensified, their bodies pressed against each and Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back. He could feel his skinny jeans become slightly tighter, his cheeks flushed pink and he _hoped to god_ that Blaine wouldn't notice.

Kurt slid his hands to Blaine's shoulders and pushed him back, A whimper rattled from Blaine's throat at the loss of Kurt's lips - but then he panicked, falling back and off of Kurt, a string of apologies racing from his lips.

"Oh god, I am so sorry if I've made you uncomfortable Kurt - I mean I know we haven't ever been like this before but if you don't like it we don't have to, you know..." Kurt wasn't really listening so much, because he noticed the bulge in Blaine's jeans and felt his cravings for Blaine increase dramatically.

He saw how flustered Blaine had become and he quickly interrupted, "No! Blaine, no, I just...I've never felt like..." He didn't know how to put it. "I feel...I...Blaine, I want you."

Blaine smiled, his panic quickly fading. "Oh."

Now it was Kurt's turn to panic. Did he sound like a complete pervert? Oh _god_.

He raced to get his words out, "I mean only if you want me too...Like, I'm not pressuring you either, okay...I just, you know...I have all of these fee-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, and when Kurt immediately responded by deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth and snaked his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

The kiss seemed to answer all of their questions. They both wanted to feel each other, to_ love _each other. They both wanted the same thing. They were ready.

Kurt thrust his tongue through Blaine's lips, exploring the hot environment of his mouth. The kiss steadily became an intense battle of their tongue's, the clash of their teeth and the heated movement of their bruised lips against one another's.

Hands quickly roamed and grasped desperately at the clothes which were begging to be ripped off. Kurt's fingers twisted the buttons of Blaine's shirt open, one by one, from top to bottom as quickly as possible.

When the shirt was open, Kurt slid his hand under the light, pale blue material, and he grasped gently at the newly exposed skin under his palms - yet he never broke the contact of their lips.

Blaine leant forward into Kurt, shimmying slightly to peel the open shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the ground with a playful smile which he smirked into the kiss.

Both of Kurt's hands now rested on Blaine's naked chest, and he trailed them to his shoulders, squeezing them, he pushed Blaine backwards on to the couch, which sent cool shivers through Blaine's body.

Kurt's shirt still clung to his chest, and Blaine slid his hands up and under it, allowing it to rise as he did so. They both briefly broke the kiss to pull the shirt from Kurt's chest over his head, Blaine once again flinging a useless piece of clothing to the floor.

The pale skin of Kurt's body was immediately under attack from Blaine's prowling hands, which were determined to feel every part of his perfectly sculptured chest.

Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's, and shifted their position, pushing Kurt back so he was now back on top of him.

He trailed his lips to Kurt's jaw and pecked softly along the jawline, then down his neck, where he took the soft skin between his teeth and nibbled ever so gently.

Kurt whimpered at the sensation, moving his head so Blaine had more access to his throat. Blaine continued to kiss parts of Kurt's neck, sucking harshly at the places which made Kurt squirm underneath him.

As Blaine worked at Kurt's throat, Kurt's fingers were brushing down Blaine's chest and hooking into the hem of Blaine's jeans.

Kurt hadn't ever felt so lustful before. He didn't know when he'd become so forward like this.

Blaine pulled back, running his index finger over several purple buises that now marked Kurt's neck and he softly chuckled, "I never knew you'd bruise this easily. Looks like you'll be wearing scarves a lot more this week."

Kurt just muttered, "...Don't care. I like scarves."

Blaine chuckled and looked down at Kurt's fingers which were grasping at Blaine's pants.

"Hey, Wanna take this upstairs? We'll have more room."

"Please..." Kurt murmured.

"I can't hear you..." Blaine teased with a smirk.

"Yes, Blaine,_ Please_..." Kurt practically begged, as he felt the strain in his pants.

Blaine stands, pulling Kurt up with him and dragging him behind him as he ran upstairs.

Blaine pushed Kurt into his room, leaving the door open, he pinned him against the back wall of his room.

Kurt had never been attracted to the idea of being rough in this kind of situation, but he hadn't ever intended on kissing Blaine this passionately half naked against a wall. Not that he hadn't thought about it.

Things change when hormones take over.

Blaine thrust his hips forward into Kurt's, resulting in a moan from Kurt. Kurt's hands returned to their previous position at Blaine's pants and he began to palm Blaine through his jeans.

Blaine shuddered slightly and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving him in his boxers.

The next thing he knew, Kurt felt himself leaving the floor and he squealed slightly, before realising Blaine had picked him up.

He giggled as Blaine threw him on to his bed, unbuttoning his jeans and peeling them off of his legs, throwing them aside. Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine's erection brush against his own, becoming aware of how just thin material separated them.

Kurt grasped at the elastic of Blaine's underwear, setting free Blaine's now fully-hard cock. Blaine kicked his boxers away, and went back to kissing Kurt harshly on his lips when Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's length and began to move his hand quickly.

Blaine moaned loudly, "Oh, _Kurt_..." and Kurt moaned back in reply.

Blaine's lips continued to move with Kurt's but then Kurt desperately moaned into the kiss, "Blaine, please..." And Blaine pulled back, wanting to hear Kurt's pleas.

"Blaine, _touch me_..." Kurt snapped his hips forward and Blaine's eyes flickered the twitching cock underneath Kurt's boxers - and he yanked Kurt's underwear off.

Blaine's mind snapped into focus and he gave Kurt one more deep kiss before pulling away. Kurt whimpered, Blaine smirked.

Kurt became slightly aggravated, and he groaned, "Blaine, please, what are you do-_AH_" Kurt was cut off by the warm sensation of his length being swallowed into Blaine's hot, wet mouth.

Kurt let out a loud cry and arched his back, wanting to thrust his hips forward but being restricted from doing so because of Blaine's harsh grip on his pelvis.

Blaine began to bob his head, his cheeks hollowed. Kurt reluctantly gripped into Blaine's hair and pulled him off of his dick, looking him into his eyes.

"N-No, I want you...to..." He didn't know how to word it, "I want you to make love to me. I don't want to...come without you." He hoped Blaine knew what he meant.

Blaine understood, and he smirked, pecking the head of Kurt's length once more before speaking, "Sure thing. But you're letting me do this some other time, though." He winked, crawling back up Kurt's body and kissing his lips roughly. Kurt arched into Blaine's body, his desires becoming overwhelming.

"Blaine..._please_." Kurt whined, his body quivering.

Blaine slipped off of Kurt slowly, he leant over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and searching briefly until he pulled out a bottle of lube, and a condom.

Kurt saw that the bottle Blaine held was half empty, and he questioned "There's only half left...?"

Blaine blushed violently and nodded. "Um, yeah...I might of...Used it on myself once before..."

Kurt snickered. He thought about how Blaine, when alone, could of used the lube. It couldn't of been only once, could it?

He giggled and sat up to kiss him softly. He whispered to Blaine's lips huskily, "I love you, Blaine." He smiled, before he continued, "...And I want you to _fuck _me." He bit his lip, almost shocked at his choice of language. "...Make love to me, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't take it any longer, and Kurt requesting him to take him, _as well as cursing_ almost sent him over the edge.

Kurt had rolled over, and was on all fours, legs spread in front of Blaine. Blaine bit his lip to control himself from moaning.

He opened the lube and coated his fingers, he didn't realise how long he was taking until he heard Kurt groaning impatiently, "Blaine, come on, _please_."

"Patience, sweetie..." Blaine probed one heavily lubed finger at Kurt's entrance, slipping it inside of Kurt slowly. He heard Kurt pant softly, and he asked, "You alright?"

"Mhmm...m-more..." Was all Kurt could stutter.

Blaine obliged, and he thrust the finger already inside of Kurt in once or twice before inserting another. He twirled his fingers around, gently starting to scissor - a cry escaping Kurt's lips as he twisted his wrist up and brushed over Kurt's prostate, and Kurt moved his hips back trying to gain more friction.

Blaine smiled slightly, a third finger making its way into Kurt's hole. Kurt's moans increased, and Blaine noticed his legs trembling. He wasted no more time.

He pulled his fingers out of Kurt, resulting in a very disappointed whimper on Kurt's part. He ripped the condom wrapper open and then rolled the condom on to himself, before adding a bit more of the lube on to his cock, rubbing it in slowly before aligning himself with Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Kurt looked back and nodded, "Yes...I am." He smiled. Blaine returned it, then Kurt turned his head back.

Blaine slowly pushed himself inside of Kurt. The muscles of Kurt's ass gripped down on him and he moaned loudly, "Oh, _fuck_...Kurt..."

It was so hot and so _tight. _Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes to adjust, in the meantime, his hand crawled up his back and played at his hair.

He couldn't wait for much longer, so asked "Are you ready now baby?..."

Kurt nodded. "Mmmhmm. Move, _now_."

Blaine moved back, then snapped his hips forward, both of the boys groaned loudly. He thrust again, and again, the pace increasing as he slipped into his own bliss.

Blaine clutched on to Kurt's hips so hard, he was positive there would be marks there the next day.

After a while he dropped forward, his angle changing, and on the next thrust, Kurt cried out loudly, followed by mutiple curse words and high pitched moans.

"There, Blaine! Right THERE! Again...Aah!" Kurt's throat rattled more moans, and Blaine thrust into that same spot again.

His hair was laced with sweat, and his body was coated in the stuff. He felt a tight heat fizzle in his abdomen, and he knew he was close.

Kurt was almost screaming as Blaine hit his prostate over and over again, and he grabbed his cock, pumping it briefly before he released into his fist and on to the sheets below him.

As Kurt took care of himself through his orgasm, He tightened down on to Blaine's member and that then sent Blaine over the edge.

"Kurt...so good...so close..." Blaine snapped his hips again, once, twice, a third time - and then he was gone. He let go, body collapasing on top of Kurt's, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he released inside of him.

After a minute, he slowly pulled out of Kurt, took the condom off and tossed it away, as Kurt fell on to the bed below him.

Blaine lowered himself beside Kurt, and wrapped his arm around his body, holding him tightly as he panted, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"You...I..._Wow_." Kurt was muttering as he turned to face Blaine. "Amazing, Blaine..."

Blaine was speechless. He just gazed into Kurt's eyes and brought his hand to his cheek, cupping it and smiling dazedly. "...So beautiful." Blaine muttered.

Kurt giggled, and pulled Blaine closer to him. "Hmm...Love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes flutter shut and his breathing slow down. He grinned, planting a kiss to his forehead.

He hesitantly pulled his way out of Blaine arms, pulling the blanket that was covered in his come out of the way and tossing it to the floor, looking down at it with a slight smirk.

He grabbed Blaine's boxers from the floor and pulled them on, then made his way to the bathroom, washing his hands - He glanced in the mirror and made a weird face at his hair which was a total mess.

He grinned then skipped downstairs.

He went back into the living room, strolling around the room and blowing out the candles one by one.

He took Blaine's shirt, bringing it to his nose and smelling it - the sweet scent of Blaine overwhelming his senses.

As he made his way to the door to leave the room, he put it on himself, doing up two buttons near the centre.

He then looked back at the flowers on the table and smiled. Then, letting out a happy, relaxed sigh, he skipped back up the stairs.

As he returned to Blaine's room, he was greated by the sound of Blaine's gentle snores.

Kurt strolled over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Then he slipped into his own blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought, and thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
